


Best Decision

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their fifth wedding anniversary. They always went out to dinner on their anniversary, always went to the restaurant where they’d had their first date all those years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



Anne rushed up the stairs and into their flat. She was running late, spectacularly late. If there were any day of the year she did not like to work late, this was it. As she reached the door, she took her keys out. She cursed softly, under her breath, as she struggled with the door. Oh all times for this to happen. She almost fell through the door when Richard opened it. 

Richard laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ve got you.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly, wanting to bury her head against his chest. “Of all days to need to work late.”

“Shush.” He said softly. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Still.” She said softly. “We have plans for the night.” 

“And there’s still plenty of time to get to the restaurant.”He kissed her forehead. “Your dress is on the bed.” He gave her a gentle push towards the bedroom. 

Anne smiled as she found her dress on the bed. There was a note on top of the dress, and she giggled as she read what Richard had written. _I thought of laying out your underwear too, but decided to let you surprise me._

She quickly washed her face, and looked at her hair for a moment. She decided the best she could do with it was a messy ponytail. Once she’d finished it, and her makeup, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It would have to do, especially since she’d not had the time she would have liked to have to prepare. 

It was their fifth wedding anniversary. They always went out to dinner on their anniversary, always went to the restaurant where they’d had their first date all those years ago. It was something she always looked forward to. 

As she came out of the bedroom, Anne stood in the doorway, watching as Richard picked up some of the toys in the living room. She could not help but think it was unfair that he looked so good while picking up their son’s toys. 

“You know that you are getting lucky tonight.” Anne laughed softly. 

Richard turned and looked at her. “It’s our anniversary, I should hope so.” 

She laughed softly, reaching for one of the toys. “Ned is with my parents already?”

Richard laughed as he put the last of the toys away. “Oh yes, our boy is happily staying with his grandparents tonight. I imagine they will spoil him silly. I believe your mother mentioned something about chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow.” 

“Oh, he’ll love that.” She grinned. “We pick him up tomorrow afternoon?”

“I was thinking Sunday afternoon, if that’s okay with you?” Richard said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. “Why would I not want an entire weekend with my husband?” 

“I have no idea.” He said softly, kissing her gently. “You look very beautiful.” He said softly. 

“Thank you.” She grinned. 

“We should go.” He said softly, his hand on her back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne giggled as Richard opened the door to their flat. Dinner had been wonderful, they’d shared a bottle of champagne. She was, perhaps, just a little bit tipsy. Once they were inside the flat, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

Richard laughed softly as the door closed behind them. “You’re tipsy.” 

“Just a bit, I think.” She laughed. 

He laughed softly. “Oh, I don’t think you’re tipsy, I know you are.” 

“You know I am a lightweight.” She laughed. 

“Yes, and half a bottle of champagne is too much for you.” He laughed. 

“Apparently it is.” She laughed softly, and kissed him. 

Richard pulled her closer as they kissed. “You’re very beautiful.” He murmured. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, her hands tangling in his hair. 

Between kisses, they started to walk to the bedroom. His jacket and tie were discarded along the way. Her dress landed on the floor as soon as they reached the bedroom. 

Later, they lay snuggled together on the bed, her head resting on his chest as he played with her wedding and engagement rings. 

“Happy Anniversary.” He murmured. 

Anne smiled softly. “Happy Anniversary.” She murmured. 

“Five years.” He said softly. “I do believe marrying you was the best decision I ever made.” 

Anne raised up and looked at him. “I was just thinking the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dress Anne is wearing: https://38.media.tumblr.com/13ec270ba9259f50bdfa14cb4510f53a/tumblr_ndjyxzYDo81qbnfi2o5_250.gif


End file.
